1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus to match images, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus to match images based on calculated depth values of pixels in the images.
2. Description of Related Art
Three-dimensional (3D) display technology includes 3D image generation technology and display device technology. In a method that generates a 3D image, images of a same scene are acquired from a plurality of viewpoints, and 3D information of the scene is obtained by detecting a correspondence between pixels from the different images using triangulation.
The method to generate a 3D image primarily includes image acquisition, camera parameter measurement, 3D matching, and 3D remodeling. The 3D matching is performed to calculate a viewpoint difference, also referred to as a depth, between two corresponding pixels.